Just an experimental story
by AccentFetish
Summary: This is just an experimental story as the title says that i wont continue if i dont get reveiws telling me that its an okay story and that it should be continued oh and its rated for possible new chapters.
1. Chapter 1

At first I wanted to write a Hana-Kimi story but then I realized that I couldn't get the words out the wanted and I got bored with it. Next I wanted to write an Inuyasha story but the same thing quickly happened once again. So now I guess I'll write a Gundam Seed story… Haven't done that in a long time, this will be interesting.

Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Seed… Wow these things really state the obvious don't they?

Lacus woke up to the sound of birds chirping at her window. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around her room. Her pink Haro jumped up to say good morning to her. "Morning Haro!" It stated blissfully.

She smiled holding it in her hand. Getting out of bed she placed a robe around her body and walked into the garden. 'It looks just like they describe the Garden of Eden.' She thought to herself.

The thought made her smile. She had a little piece of paradise right in her own backyard. 'But then again my garden could never actually compare to God's paradise.' "Ms. Lacus," a voice came from behind her.

She turned around seeing who it was. She did not recognize the man that had just said her name. He was short and balding with great big eyes that were fixed on the young lady. She could tell that he was probably one of the new servants because he wore a fresh uniform that looked to have just recently been bought. "Yes?" she asked.

"I was told to tell you that a visitor will be coming later today to stay with you." She looked questioningly at the man. "Who told you that someone was coming?" she asked. "Well, I answered the telephone and the person on the other end told me." He looked proud and that couldn't help but make her smile.

"Did they tell you who was coming?" she asked. He shook his head. "It was a man though and there was a woman screaming at him in the background." He said trying to be helpful. Lacus looked confused but she thanked the man and went back into her bed room.

'A man with a woman screaming at him in the background?' she wondered to herself. 'Who could it be?' she grabbed a dress from her closet and started to change. The dress was long and reached to the floor. It was black with a red line going down the middle. It only covered her shoulders leaving her arms bare.

She had never worn black before because her record agent had always said, "If you wear black you'll look unhappy. Your Lacus Clyne and to the world you are nothing but happy." He had told her that at the very beginning of her singing career and it had stuck with her.

Lacus always wore bright colors and was always smiling. The world would not even recognize her with a frown. But now she was no longer a singer and she had many dead to mourn.

She sat on the edge of her bed and picked up the green Haro that had just rolled its self to her. "Hello there." She said. "Would you please tell someone to set up breakfast in the garden?" she asked it. "Garden! Haro! Breakfast!" It said before bouncing away.

She sighed looking into the large mirror on her wall. 'I've had my hair like this ever since I can remember; I think that it's time for a change.' She wondered what everyone would think if she walked into a room with all her hair chopped off and laughed.

A few minuets later the green Haro returned. "Five minuets! Haro! Guests are here!" "Thank you." She said getting up to se who had arrived. As soon as she left her room the servant from before stopped her with a smile.

"I know who it was now Ms. Clyne." He said. "Mr. Zala has come to stay with you for a few days and has just arrived. I apologize for not asking his name on the phone." She smiled sweetly at him. "That's okay. No harm done." She said going out to the garden where Athrun was waiting for her.

"Hello Athrun!" she said greeting him. "Hey." He said. He stood there starring at her for a moment. "You're wearing black." He stated obviously. She nodded sitting down where the food had been prepared.

"Apparently I'm allowed to now. Sit down and eat with me." He nodded pulling up a chair. "How have you been?" she asked. "Is everything going good with you and Cagalli?" his faced palled at the mention of the princesses name.

She looked questioningly at him. "Can we please not talk about her?" he asked picking up a sausage. "Did you two get into a fight?" she asked. He nodded. "You could say that it was something like that."

"So this is your home away from home? The place where the world can never find you? Athrun Zala in hiding at the Clyne mansion." The thought made her laugh. "You don't mind?" he asked.

"Of course I don't mind. Do you have any idea how lonely it is all alone in this place? I live for visitors, and the ones in hiding only make it even more interesting." He smiled glancing up at her.

"You seem different." He said after they had finished eating. "Really?" he nodded and couldn't help but smile when he was around the woman. "I've never seen you like this before. You're cracking jokes and laughing for reason at all."

'You're making me want to fall in love with you again.' He thought it before he had realized it. 'No! I can't think that!' he scolded himself. 'I only spend five seconds with her and I already feel this way. But this isn't the Lacus that I remember.'

"I guess I'm just really happy." She said. It took him a moment to remember what the conversation had been about. "You were never happy before?" he questioned. "You don't understand." She said.

They were walking in the garden when Athrun stopped and held her hand. "Explain it to me." He said noticing the small amount of sadness she let shine through. "I never got to choose what I wanted before. Someone was always there to make the decisions for me and if I didn't like it, it was just too bad."

"And now there is no one to tie you down so you could do whatever you want?" she nodded. "You always looked happy though. Why did you pretend?" he asked not letting go of her hand.

She looked to the ground. "You don't want to talk about Cagalli and I don't want to talk about this." He pushed her body against his in a tight embrace. "A-Athrun…I…" "Don't talk. This is why there are problems between Cagalli and me. I just love you way too much to be with her."

Um… Well that's the first chapter. I'm not really sure if there will be a second one. I'm not too confident in the whole story idea and I have no clue what would happen next but maybe if the reviews are nice I could just think of something anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

So far I got two good reviews and something in the back of my mind is telling me that I have to at least try and write this story… So I will.

Disclaimer- I own the idea of this story so that has to count for something.

Lacus's eyes grew wide with disbelief as she pulled away. "What?" she asked as if she hadn't heard him. 'I knew it. It was too soon.' Athrun thought. "I love you. I've never stopped loving you."

She shook her head. "You can't just do this. Its isn't fair." She whispered. "No, what isn't fair is that I can't spend one moment not thinking of you. When Cagalli used to try and kiss me I would think of you and how your lips felt. When she made me go shopping with her I couldn't help but think of how certain things would look on you. You gave me no moment's piece while I slept and it was twice as worse when I was awake."

She starred him in the eye for a moment then shook her head. "If you love me so much then how come you had to be with Cagalli to discover your feelings?" Those words stung. She had not spoken harshly but she might as well have.

Athrun was speechless. There could be no answer that was right. "I… I was with her because I thought it would take my mind off you." He said finally. "She liked me and I thought that I could try and return those feelings. But I can't."

"I can't do this. I appreciate the visit but I can't do this now." "When?" His question caught her off guard. "When will you be able to this?" she shook her head in disbelief. "Not now not ever!" with those words she ran away from him.

He couldn't let her go. It wasn't that easy. He had broken hearts to be with her and he would be damned if she thought that he would go away that easily. Chasing after her his heart ached because he had not ever wanted to see her look at him that way, especially not right after he told her that he loved her.

Lacus had run into the house without a word to anyone. Slamming her bedroom door behind her she collapsed on the bed. The Haros' all gathered around her silent in the first time in all of there lives.

Athrun opened the door a few minuets later and saw her laying there slightly trembling. Before he could make her aware of his presence all the Haros that he had ever made pilled up together and made a large box around him keeping him away from there beloved Lacus.

"What the hell?" he asked trying to push them away but they just kept on coming back. "Lacus!" he yelled. She looked up wiping a tear from her eye. Seeing Athrun battle against the wall of Haros made her laugh.

Finally he pushed through getting a screw driver from his pocket threatening to dismantle if they didn't leave him alone. Turning his back to them he got a good look at Lacus who was looking away from him.

Bending down on one knee he grabbed her hand. "Why are you so afraid of me?" he asked. "I didn't do anything wrong!" "You did do something wrong Athrun! Why can't you see that?" she asked taking her hand back.

"The only thing that I ever did wrong was get out of the way when Kira told me that he loved you." "Kira?" she looked at him like he was crazy. "Kira never loved me. You're just trying to make up excuses!" she accused.

"What are you talking about? Of course he loved you. He asked you to marry him but then you refused breaking his heart last year." Athrun remembered the day exactly. He remembered the exact moment when Kira had told him that he loved Lacus.

FLASHBACK

Kira walked up to Athrun. He looked like a mess. There were bags under his eyes, his hair just looked like a swirl of brown on his head, and his body shook like he had been sleep deprived for a long time.

"You look horrible." He had told his friend as soon as he saw him. "I know. I… I haven't been able to sleep for a long time. I have to ask you something but I'm not really sure how. I've been up for hours just trying to think of the words to say."

Athrun looked questioningly. "Just ask. It doesn't matter." He tried to reassure his friend. "Okay. Um… It's about Lacus." 'No!' Athrun mentally screamed. 'Shit! Not her! Kira has been so messed up… no matter what he asks me about her… I have to give him whatever it is what he wants. Even if it is Lacus.'

"What about her?" he asked casually, fearing the answer. "I want to know what your relationship is with her." He looked scarred, lately Kira always looked scarred. "She is my friend. You know that." Athrun tried not to show any sense hat anything was wrong.

"Do you think that it would be okay if I asked her out? I mean on a date?" 'No!' "I don't see why not." His friend gave him a relaxing smile. "Thank you Athrun you have no idea how much this means to me." 'And you have no idea how much it means to me.'

ENDFLASHBACK

"He never asked me to marry him. We never dated. Is that…" "Is that what?" he asked sitting next to her. "Is that why you never visited me the last few years?" looking away he nodded.

"Kira called me and told me how you were doing every week. He told me about things going on in your life and dates that the two of you had gone on…" "Kira was sent to a mental institution last year Athrun. He tried to break into my house and kidnap me." She interrupted.

His head shot towards her and she could that there was anger and guilt in his eyes. "He what?" she just nodded. "He kept talking about how perfect our life was going to be together and how he had such a good friends as you to give him a chance with me."

"Lacus…" he was at a loss for words. Tears formed in her eyes. "When he had come for me that day I was scarred. You don't know how scarred I was. But it wasn't really because of him but it was more because I knew that there was no knight in shinning armor that was coming to save me. That had been your job and you weren't there. You weren't there because you left me for someone else!" she accused.

"What!" Athrun stood up outraged. "You heard what I said." Tears were falling freely from her eyes. "If I had known that Kira had never asked you out or that he tried to kidnap you I would have come running no matter what Cagalli or the rest of the world thought because I love you. You don't have the right to say or even imply that I don't."

"Get out." She whispered. "You don't love me. You don't even know me! Get the hell out of my house!" she screamed trying to push him away. Athrun had a look of shock on his face as his eyes grew wide and his body limp.

"L-Lacus? Do you really hate me this much?" she heard the words that came out of his mouth but did not comprehend why he had said them until he feel on the floor lifeless. She screamed when she saw blood pout out of a wound in his back.

'This doesn't make any sense.' She thought backing away in terror. "Why doesn't it?" a voice asked from behind her. Instantly she turned around. Kira stood on the other side of her bed right next to an open window.

"What are you doing here? How did you know what I was thinking?" she asked backing away almost tripping on Athrun's dead corps. "I came for a little visit. I heard Athrun was here and couldn't stay away."

Kira walked towards her. His hair was a mess and there were dark circles under his eyes. He had a crazy grin on his face when he showed her a bloody knife that he had used to kill her former fiancé with.

Shaking her head tears rolled down her cheeks in a never ending river. "No. No." she kept repeating. "You couldn't have." He stuck his lip but in a pout and ran with super coordinator speed to her side.

"You know that I can. This whole super coordinator thing gives me the ability to have killed him without either of you noticing I was even in the room." His crazy grin returned as he grabbed a fistful of her hair, making her scream.

"No Kira. It's your super coordinator abilities that make you the sick and crazy man you are now." He pushed her into a wall. "That isn't true Lacus. You had a big part of it and so did he." He pointed to Athrun, kicking him over on his back.

"He said it would be okay if I could be with you but I knew that it wasn't okay. Cagalli told me that in his sleep he calls out your name every night. When ever we talk he would ask about you non stop." After pushing her into the wall again she slumped to the floor feeling blood come out of her forehead.

"I had to let him know that you were mine once and for all. But then you sent me away to that… to that place! Lacus you should have known that I would be back for you. I've watched you for the last week waiting for the right time. And then the man who said that I could have you, the man who said he was my best friend came here to try and take you away? I didn't think so. Athrun will never hurt anyone ever again." she stole a glance at the man who had just been confessing his love to her moments before with terror.

"Athrun has never hut anyone before. He never intentionally hurt me." She realized making Kira laugh. He bent down next to her. "It's a bit too late for that now isn't it?" he said cheerily forcing her to kiss him.

Lacus hit him as hard as she could in between his legs trying to stand up. "You bastered! Athrun was your friend and he really loved me! How dare you!" Kira stood up still smiling. "Incase you don't remember you last words to him were. 'Get the hell out of my house'? You two really didn't seem so much in love."

He left her speechless. "Awe, did I hurt your feelings? Come here and let me make it up to you." He pulled her into an embrace. "There, there," He said. "I'll make everything all better again." She felt the cold and already bloodied steal of the knife enter her back with an unbearable amount of pain. Falling backwards she looked up at Kira one last time. He was frowning as he placed her on top of Athrun. "I really had a blast at our little reunion today; too bad we can't do it again some time. Good bye Lacus goodbye Athrun." She felt the taste of blood in her mouth as he left the room. Suddenly it all just went dark.

Kira walked over to the servant that had informed Lacus that she was going to be receiving company earlier that day. "Ms. Clyne and Mr. Zala do not want to be disturbed for anything. They're celebrating there newfound love." He winked as he left through the front door.

Whistling he placed his hands in his pocket walking down her driveway. "I wonder who I should call up next. I know! I haven't seen Sai in a long time…"

End… (Or is it?)

Okay I think I got a little crazy towards the end. I was going to delete this but then I started typing and couldn't stop. It was fun making Kira crazy… I should try something else like it some time… anyway, hope you liked! –smile-


End file.
